You will protect our future, dear Commander
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Being a commander is never easy. It gets even harder when you have a painful past and a war looming ahead with everyone's hopes and dreams on your shoulder. Just a little story about Monaco's, Lucille's, backstory before she actually became a commander.


**Hey guys~! I had to get this out of my system! This was how the roleplay played out a few days ago and I loved it that I had to type this out. Oh yeah, I roleplayed as Lucille, Monaco.**

 **Monaco – Lucille (Commander of the royal army of the Kingdom of Italy)**

 **2P Nyo!Spain – Andrea (Princess of Spain, currently living in the Kingdom of Italy)**

 **2P Italy – Luciano (Prince of Italy)**

 **2P America – Allen (Blacksmith, currently living in the Kingdom of Italy)**

 **2P Canada – James (Traveler, currently living in the Kingdom of Italy)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucille pinched the bridge of her nose for the hundredth time that day. It has been a frustrating week ever since Andrea decided she _had_ to learn magic. She had been on the edge since the war announcement had been made. How long has it been since she had slept in her own bed? Three, four days? She already lost track.

She eyed one of her father's books which lied on her desk. Surprisingly, it didn't clash with the other things she had sprawled on the tabletop. Two pens laid next to an open notebook. Several maps, a compass, and a journal took up the rest of the space. A lantern burned brightly overhead.

She sighed once more. She had just finished learning how to read the dang scribbles and she was ready to cry. She looked down at the old book and came across yet another series of symbols she couldn't comprehend.

 _ **ενσάρκωση**_

It took her a good half hour to translate (it was greek of all things!) and only two seconds to read it out. "Incantations…" She managed to translate, "This better be good, so... Healing and recovery spells…" She muttered as she flipped through the pages.

Lucille managed to translate just twenty spells when she felt her drooping eyelids close once more and, before she knew it, gave into exhaustion.

* * *

In the morning, Princess Andrea found her friend disgracefully slumped over her desk in her chamber. Her breathing was even, indicating that she had slept peacefully. Andrea gave a small smile and swept her eyes across the room, finding a neatly folded cloak at the end of the bed. Without missing a beat, she unraveled the cloak and draped it around the sleeping commander's shoulders.

Andrea then turned to leave but a soft mutter made her pause.

"…Pentagon…of the…moon…"

The princess turned back and walked towards Lucille to ruffle her hair. "You study too much…" she scolded softly.

Lucille hummed in her sleep and unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"…m-muhther…faathurr…miss youu…" she slurred.

At this, Andrea abruptly pulled back and hastily exited the commander's chamber. After standing outside the doorway for several seconds, she immediately composed herself. _'Of course'_ she mused to herself _. 'She still misses them. After all, she was barely six when she lost them.'_

* * *

Lucille had confided into Andrea once about her past. Her mother, a sorceress from another kingdom, who settled down in town and married a local man who was rumored to be a wizard. Lucille, their only child. With two parents of magical background, magic ran through her veins, but alas, her powers never once surfaced.

They planned to awaken her powers when she turned twelve, oh, how excited they all were! Yet, there was a king from a distant kingdom who fancied the dear sorceress. Furious that the sorceress married another man, he ordered the couple to be disposed of. The royal Italian guards did their best to shield them but didn't managed to save them.

Lucille, too young to realize what had happened, did not immediately understand when they told her that her parents had gone to heaven. Not raised with the concept of heaven, she thought nothing of it because her parents took turns traveling for long periods of time while the other took care for their only daughter. Although, it was unusual for her to be without both at any given time. Her guards continued to assure her that everything was going to be alright and allowed her to bring several things from her place.

Grabbing her bag, the first things she placed inside was her mother's cloak and her father's arcane book. Next came a letter her mom gave to her in case she and her father went out at the same time to be given to the king. Fourth was a wooden sword, hand-carved by the woodcutter with the inscription in their native tongue that translated to ' _you will protect our future, little knight'_. The last thing she took was a small but long ribbon. Her mother had carved a small mark onto her right shoulder. She was told to keep the ribbon on to hide the mark and she did so.

When she arrived at the palace, she handed the letter over to the king who read it. Within a few hours, she was given a room of her choice and told that it would be her home from now on. Also, she was to stay on the castle ground at all times. Of course, that didn't mean Lucille would actually listen to him and sneak out whenever she could.

She went back in and smiled a little… Lucille then sleepy opened her eyes, her mind clouded with slumber and her eyes glazed over.

* * *

"Mother…please...don't leave...me..." She mumbled and tackled the princess to the ground, hugging her tightly. Andrea was startled. It took her a few seconds until she realized that the girl was sleep-talking. "Mom…I missed you…so much…" Lucille started sobbing, her head rested at the crook of Andrea's neck.

Andrea just hugged her gently but she gently shook Lucille. "Lucille, I'm not your mother, wake up…"

It took a few seconds but when she opened up eyes, sleep rubbed out of them, she scrambled away. "Oh my gosh, princess! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!"

Andrea just smiled. "It's alright. You missed your parents, it's understandable. Anyway, since you are awake now, I was supposed to inform you that the princes had called for a war meeting in an hour."

"By princes, you just mean Prince Luciano don't you?"

"Yes."

"… We have some time, let's go get your armor before we head to the meeting okay? I think we need to pick up out best blacksmith too."

Lucille took off the cloak, folded it and place it on her bed and closed her arcane book and left it on her table. She headed over to the stable and handed the reins a light brown horse, Starla, to Andrea as she mount her jet black horse, Blackjack.

With a snapped of the reins, she galloped into town. Starla and Blackjack arriving at the place in mere minutes. They met James, the blacksmith's, Allen's, apprentice. They found Allen slump over his fort, all weapons done.

"Allen, wakey, wakey…" Lucille gently shook him awake. However, he woke up in shock and fell onto the ground. James offered him a hand up while Lucille told him about the armor.

"The armor is by the door. James, please bring the completed weapons to the palace."

"James, after you're done, please meet us at the council. The war is looming over us and we are going to talk strategy," Lucille added as well.

Andrea walked and picked up her armor while James nodded as he loaded the weapons on his polar bear and headed to the palace. Andrea followed not long after but Lucille waited until Allen was ready.

"Allen, we'll go with Blackjack. It's faster on horseback."

"Okay…"

When Lucille mounted, he followed suit, wrapping his arms around Lucille's waist, worried that he might fall off. When they arrived, the two filled into the room. Lucille could feel the impending meeting that was about to begin. She place her left hand on her right shoulder and squeezed gently, knowing that her crest rested there.

She controlled her breath to remain even, the words engraved on her sword she had received recently ran through her head.

 _You will protect our future, dear Commander._

* * *

 **Please drop a review~! If you want it to continue, please tell me in the review. Thank you for dropping by~!**

 **-Skye**


End file.
